The Sun's Night
by Aki-kawa
Summary: Alone and lost in this forsaken world. Betrayed by your only parent. Forgivness is not an option. Kagome, princess of the Northern Lands is pushed and pulled into many directions by her mother and stepfather, Onigumo.


Rai, Hiroko, and Sauni are my own creations. Hiroko is a Phoenix. I do not own the Inuyasha group.

* * *

It all started out as a mistake. I was never meant to be here. I was running, running away from the ones who were possibly meant to love me. And yet, all they did was abuse me. After my father died it all went down hill from there. My mother married off to a noble man who made her feel beautiful, but he treated me and my sister like nothing. We tried to tell our mother, but she simply told us that we were upset about our father's death. The man just looked at us and smiled. He continued to treat my mother with respect keeping her oblivious to what was happening to us as we were being beaten. If that wasn't bad enough he cut off my blood supply. Yes, blood supply. I was a vampire, a creature of the night. And my mother and sister were one too. And here she was married to a half-breed demon. Half-human, half…I don't know what the other side of him is. The only thing I know is that it's bastard. That's what it is. My mother gave my precious lands to a half-breed. My beautiful Northern lands. The lands of frozen beauty in the hands of an insolent half-breed. When my father was alive he said he was going to present me to the other lords. He knew that one of them would take me as their mate seeing as how I am strong. Over the years before my father died I had trained with him. Most thought it unbecoming of a lady to train in the ways of fighting, but not my dad. I was raised as though I was a male. With pride and dignity. My father told that though I was not his little heir he would treat me as one. When we went to the market one night in a town, we passed a geisha house. I told him I didn't like it. They looked like they were made out of glass.

Like one fragile movement would brake their precious faces. I told him I never wanted to be that way. Look like I was fragile. He told me he would teach me if I wanted to be different then all of those other girls, the ones made out of glass. That was how my training as the "little heir" started. He taught me how to act in front of the council. Respectful, but strong. As an alpha male…or in this case female. While it was unheard of for a female to act as an alpha it was not impossible. He told me that because of the way he taught me many would see me as a disgrace on my house and would try to discourage me. I asked him if he wanted me to act like a good little daughter and he simply said be you. So the training continued. He taught me about our ancestors, wars, and the tear of the sun. The tear of the sun allowed any none royal vampire to walk into the sun. My father had always been able to walk in the sun like the other boys of his line. And what surprised him the most of all was that not only could I walk into the sun, but that I had then sun crest on my back. The same that our first ancestor had. Arishtat, she was the first of our line and the first of vampires. She was pure and could walk day or night. She was the only one in her line to have the sun crest upon her back besides her son Roko. They had both been noble in their rule as Queen and King. And when they died in battled, they fought with pride.

Thus that their sun walking abilities were passed off to the males in their line. So when I received not only the gift of day walking, but also the crest my great ancestor had my father knew I was going to be a great ruler. He did not even have the sun crest. My sister Sauni had not gotten the sun-walking gift. Instead she was gifted with the dawn crest. A symbol that Arishtat's young daughter came upon one morning. Lymslia could stay in the sun from dawn to mid noon. If she would not get out by then, then she would die, as would my sister. The dawn crest meant that if and when she ruled she would be kind and gifted. But not meant for battle. My sister as such received her weak stomach and need for violence from Lym. When it came to her first feeding she fainted. As the years grew on so did I. My thirst for knowledge never ceased and I could be found in the library when not training with my father. That was how I came upon his death during my thirteenth summer. I was studying up on the blood moon and its strange pull to certain creatures including myself when I looked through the bookshelf and saw my father struggling against some man. The man slit his throat and stabbed him in the heart. Contrary to the popular belief that if a vampire is stabbed in the heart they burst into flame is not true.

Instead if stabbed a vampire's heart will just simply stop creating blood. It is much like the way a human would die except for the fact that our hearts do not beat. If one were to stand in the sun however and the vampire was not a day-walker they would burst into flames. Continuing on. The man who had killed my father had disappeared and my fathers last dying sentences were "Rai, will complete your training." And "Live life to its fullest, you are you. So act like it. I love you." And with that he died. It was not even a month later that my mother found that damned half-breed. And obviously that half-breed, whose name was Onigumo, had a half-breed brother named Naraku who needless to say took quite an interest in me. He tried to seduce me through my years growing up, but as my father had once told me when he was alive, "I'll be damned if you marry a half-breed!" Not only did he despise them, but I did as well. They always thirsted for more power when those who were full (Mostly) did not want anything to do with the power they thirsted after. After my father's death and tracked down the man named Rai and found out that he was my uncle and a day walker as well. He was older than my father was, so when I asked him why he did not receive the thrown he simply told me he didn't want it. Over they years I alternated time between teaching my little sister and training with Rai. I was of nineteen summers now, more than enough age to catch a male, or so my mother told me. When she told my sister and I to come to the dining room, we took our seats and listened to her.

Obviously she decided to choose for me. " Kagome, I have given you time to decide for a mate. Have you chosen?" I looked at my mother as though she had gone stark raving mad. "Yes mother. I have chosen." My mother looked at me in surprise and my sister in horror. "Well?" I smirked at her. "I choose. No one." I started walking away from her. "Kagome! Don't you dare walk out on me! You are going to chose a mate or I will for you!" I stopped walking momentarily, my black midnight locks framing my face. I could tell she was smirking, thinking she had won. I turned around and smirked right back at her. "You can't make me." My mother looked at me in shock. "And just tell me why the hell not?" I walked closer to her, like a predator. "Because you no longer hold the Crystal of the north. And I do." With that stated I started walking off again. My crystal blue eyes watched as my mother check her forehead for the diamond that had appeared their with her mating with my father. She looked up in shock to find it wasn't there and looked to see it on mine. It was different though. My father's was a pure white, signaling his great ruling, mine was dark midnight blue signaling my pure heart in the middle of all my betrayal.

"You will listen to your mother or be punished." I turned around to see Onigumo staring at me with red eyes. My heart seething with hatred. And then a plan formed into my head. "Fine then, marry me off I do not care, but I challenge you Onigumo for my father's lands. If I win you and my mother are never to return here and I will mate who I want, when I want, where ever I want." My mother gasped while Sauni looked at me in horror. "And if you lose?" I stared into his eyes as they roamed over me wondering if he knew such a simple action was making me feel smothered, but I kept it down. "Then do with me what you will." Sauni finally gasped at that. "Sister no!" But it was too late. Onigumo stepped forward and held out his hand. "Agreed." We shook hands and the let them drop. "Outside under the hunter's moon in one week. One weapon of your choice, no armor." And with that I turned to go to my room. I had much to do before the battle. Sauni walked into my room as I was finishing my letters. Some very important letters.

"Sister why?" I walked over to Sauni who was just turning fourteen summers. "Do not worry. All will be well." I picked Sauni up and put her in my midnight blue silk covered bed. "Now sleep." As Sauni nodded off I finished the letters with the vampiric mark, two black angel wings with a fang in the middle and took the to four birds with specific directions on where to go and what would happen if they screwed up. I watched as the birds flew off in different directions. Each with their own destination.

The next six days were spent in deep training and meditation. Preparing for the battle that was to take in a couple of days. My letters I assumed had made because I hadn't gotten a reply from any of them nor did I expect one. But without one of them there it would ruin my plan and run me straight into his. Finally it was the day I had been waiting for. I was nervous, but my outside look betrayed nothing. It was almost night. I just hopped they all arrived soon. Night began to fall and the fight was about to begin. I was just about to give up hope when within each direction I saw four figures. As they landed on the ground I bowed. "Thank you for coming. Rai-sama, Kouga-sama, Aki-sama, Sesshomaru-sama." They all inclined their heads to make notion that they noticed me. "Where is the heir servant?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him in surprise while Rai started laughing. "Do not tell me you haven't told them my dear niece?" Kagome looked confused for a second then understood what he meant. As she was just about to answer Sesshomaru walked passed her and looked at Rai. "So you are they heir who is challenging Onigumo for these lands?" Rai looked at him in surprise then started laughing again. "This is not a laughing matter heir. You came for a challenge and we will watch you fight."

Rai laughed even harder at that. "I would fight if I was the heir. But I'm not." Sesshomaru looked stunned. "Then who is the heir?" Sesshomaru said. The other lords looked confused. " Kagome. Come here." I approached my uncle in a prideful manner stating what the alpha male would should he be here. He pulled aside my bangs and showed the Northern Crystal to all of the other lords. They all gasped, except Sesshomaru who god forbid couldn't. "She cannot be an heir." I looked up at him offended. "Why can't I? My father taught the me ways of battle; he listed me as his heir. He had no shame in presenting me as his heir." All the other lords looked shocked at her. Not only did she just talk as though she were a lord, but she had just stated that the previous Northern Lord had made her such, not caring if he had a male or if she was a girl. At that moment Onigumo walked out and looked shocked. With the lords here as witness he couldn't win even if he lost. " Are you ready to fight for the Northern Lands Onigumo?" Asked Rai as he stood beside Kagome. Silently backing her up. "Yes I am, but can my step daughter say the same?" The lords looked at her in shock. "Yes, I am ready."

The two walked into the middle of a large box as her mother and sister came out. "You can do it Kagome!" Her little sister yelled. Her mother scolded her for her act but she didn't care. Kagome wore a red and purple strapless shirt that stopped right after her breast underneath her hoari were purple and red as were the colors of her house. Her hakamas and obi was purple and red as well. On her back were two black angel wings with a huge whit fang in the middle. Her boots were black. By her side was a sword that had a ruby in the middle with spikes coming out of the handle. Her black midnight blue hair was up in a high ponytail just like her father used to. Her stripes were black and her eyes were an ocean blue just like her father's. All in all she was like an exact replica of her father in female form. "I, Kagome princess of the Northern Lands here by challenge you Onigumo Lord of the Northern Lands to a duel. If I win you and my mother must leave and never come back. And if I lose you are given permission to do whatever you want to me." The lords gasped. "I Onigumo Lord of the Northern Lands accept your challenge Kagome princess of the Northern Lands and agree to your terms." They both looked at Rai. "I Rai of the Northern lands allow this fight and agree to it. You may start."

They other lords looked at him in shock. "You're allowing her to fight against him knowing she will lose? She can't fight!" Kouga yelled. Rai looked at him the looked at Kagome circling Onigumo. "Yes." Aki and Kouga looked shocked yet again, while Sesshomaru was watching the fight. "You are the most ruthless heartless bastard I've ever seen!" Rai looked at Aki and shook his head. "Just watch." He said as he smirked. Kagome was circling Onigumo in the ring, waiting for him to attack. Onigumo grabbed his sword and charged at her. Kagome sidestepped and stood in front of Onigumo as his sword was coming down on her face. "DO SOMETHING!" Kouga yelled. Just as the sword was about to hit Kagome in the face she caught it in between her pointer and middle finger stopping the blade. Onigumo looked stunned as the other lords looked like they couldn't breath. Rai just smirked. Kagome used her other hand to hit the sword from Onigumo's hand and into her own. She had the blade at his throat. "Do you yield?" Kagome asked. Onigumo looked down and grabbed some dirt throwing it in her eyes. Kagome grabbed her eyes and dropped the sword. Onigumo grabbed the sword and swiped at the air seeing as how the dust covered her.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sauni yelled. Onigumo heard something tear and smirked. When the dust cleared behind it stood a very angry Kagome with a torn shirt in her hands and a slash across her stomach. She tore the rest of the hoari off of her, which only left her other shirt left. Onigumo smirked at her state. She sure is beautiful I wouldn't mind ravaging her right now, Onigumo thought. The other lords looked at the scene. They had thought that Onigumo had won, but obviously they weren't giving the girl enough credit. Sesshomaru glanced at her seeing her shirt torn off. He admitted that she had a beautiful body. Those curves, her boobs, and those hips! She walked towards Onigumo and you could see a symbol covering her whole back, but you couldn't see it all because of her shirt. Rai gasped at the mark on her back. It was the sun crest! But why and how did she have it? Sesshomaru looked at Rai in interest. Obviously that marking on her back had caused Rai to become stressed. Sesshomaru shook his head and told himself he would find out later.

Turning his head back to the fight he watched and waited. Kagome Slashed at Onigumo with her claws making him drop his sword outside of the barrier. She grabbed Tokiron; her sword, and pulled it out. "DO YOU YIELD?" Kagome said. Onigumo grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw it at Kagome hitting her in the shoulder. "THAT'S CHEATING! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE WEAPON!" Sauni yelled and the other lords looked at Rai. He shook his head telling them it was true. Onigumo took her sword and stood a ways behind her. "Do you yield?" Onigumo asked. Kagome looked at him and smirked. "I suggest you drop my sword Onigumo." Onigumo raised the sword slightly. " And why is that?" Kagome started walking towards him smirking. "Because. My sword bites." As soon as she said that the spikes on the handle dug into his wrist not letting go. Onigumo screamed in pain and let go of the sword, but it still held him. "Come." Kagome said. The sword disappeared and reappeared into her hand. "I could kill you now, or you can live. Chose." Onigumo looked at her. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Kagome walked towards him till her sword lay on his throat. "Wanna bet?" Kagome pulled her sword back and rammed it forward slicing his head off. " Get this filth off my land." Kagome told one of the servants. The lords were stunned. She beat him. Kagome walked up to them. "Now, who's to weak to kill a half-breed?" Rai looked at Kagome and smiled. "All those years of training paid then huh? Your father would be proud." Kagome smiled and nodded. "All of you are welcome to come to my palace any time you want." Kagome walked over to her mother and her eyes turned cold. "You however are not. Pack your things and leave." Her mother and the other lords looked shocked. "But I'm your mother!" She smirked thinking that that would help. "I have no mother. You resigned from that position that day after you married that filth and let him abuse us." Kagome started walking away and her mother grabbed onto her arm. "Please! I love you! I'll be a good mother to you now!" Kagome starred into her eyes. "I have no need for a mother now. I am grown and in charge. I have no need to learn how to become a lady." Her mother looked at her shocked. "But what about Sauni?" Kagome turned her head towards Sauni. "I also have no need for a mother. That position is already filled and I too have no need to become a lady."

Her mother walked up to her and was about to slap her when Kagome caught her hand. "Then what will you become? A whore?" Kagome tossed her to the ground. "No, I will become a warrior, like father and Kagome. Not some cheep imitation of a glass doll who wishes to be." With that Sauni and Kagome walked into the palace but not before Kagome said something. "Guards. Escort her off my lands." The guards grabbed her arms and began to walk into the forest with the woman screaming for them to let her go. Kagome turned to Rai and looked at him. "I have need for you to teach Sauni as you taught me if you so wish it uncle. And a place in the palace." Rai turned towards Kagome. "Oh yes that's right. You've mastered my training haven't you?" He threw a knife at Kagome when she wasn't looking. Kagome caught it with ease. "Don't test my patience uncle." Kagome walked into the palace with Sauni not far behind. "So, what do you think of my niece?" The other lords looked at him. "I think I'm in love! See ya later!" Kouga dashed off towards the eastern lands. "She intrigues me. She has grown much since I last saw her. Tell her I wish her well and expect and alliance on my desk by the next new moon. Gentlemen I must be off. I have a mate to see to." Aki turned into a giant blue crow and flew off in the southern direction. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned his head to Rai. "I think she would make a strong mate." Rai looked at Sesshomaru and raised his eyebrows. "She'd better watch her back." And with that Sesshomaru flew off to the western lands.

About a week later Kagome sat in the training room with her sister holding her throat. "You must learn to be quicker if you wish to defeat me Sauni." Sauni slapped my hand away and pulled in air she would never need. "It's not my fault you're trained and I'm not." Sauni picked up the discarded scythe she had been practicing with. "There is a competition coming up in a month called Yokan Fuyu no tsuki. I figured you'd want to join. After all your birthday is coming up. What do you say Rai?" Rai stood at the doorway staring at their little training session. "I think it would be a good idea for her to go against opponents that won't hold back on her. The Still cold Winter moon tournament might do her good. And then the Night rain Hunting begins does it not?" Sauni looked at Kagome with the expression of huh. "Yes, the Amaya Kari begins right after that." Rai nodded his head. "Ooooooo! Can I join that one too?" Kagome and Rai just started laughing at her. "What?"

Sauni huffed and slammed her foot on the ground. "You do know what the Night rain Hunting is right?" Sauni shook her head. "It's a competition right?" Rai smiled and smirked. "Shall you tell her or shall I?" Kagome's shoulders were shaking from her laughing. "I'll tell her." Kagome walked closer to Sauni. "You remember in the old myths of time where Arishtat and her daughter had competitions for their hand in marriage? Well, this is what Night rain Hunting is. Males will fight for your hand in marriage, and IF they win they will have to fight me and I will decide if they are good enough for you or not." Sauni's eyes widened. "NO! How come I have to have a mate when you don't?" Sauni was running around swinging her sword like a baby. "I have not a mate because I never had my Night rain Hunting. If father were still alive then I would be mated. You are almost fourteen now and considered open meat upon our kind. I am fixing to come upon Lord-hood and as such I need someone ready to take my place should I die. I need you ready to take over with a strong mate to keep the line going should I die.

Think of it this way. If father did have a boy before me, I would be trained to up hold the lands should he die until such a day where my mate would take my place. If I die your mate must be able to take charge and fight when rouge youkai try and take the lands. Think how hard this will be with you obviously not built for fighting and the society seeing you as a female. They will take one look and say, Oh look! It's a female! Well we know she's going to be weak, simply because she's a female. That is why you need a mate to be strong in their eyes and you in the people's. Do you see?" Sauni nodded her head as her tears were falling down her cheeks. "Two Questions. Why don't you have a mate now then? And why didn't Onigumo do a competition?" Kagome looked at Sauni and sighed. "I have not a mate for I don't need one. He would only try to dominate me and get me to submit to him when I have other pressing matters to attend to. And Onigumo never knew about the Amaya Kari. Mother didn't even know what the tournament was until she won. This competition is kept strictly between our family only. The tournament is in thirty days. You have until then to prepare for both. Do not bother me until such."

Among the month Rai pushed Sauni to her limits and upon the day before the competition he let her rest. Making his way to Kagome's room he heard talking. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THESE LANDS FROM MY DAUGHTER LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!" Rai opened the door a bit and saw a brunette haired woman talking to Kagome. Rai looked at the woman with little interest. The female was curvy, too curvy. Her breasts looked like they were going to pop out of her very revealing kimono, and her legs were too long. She was a sickly shade of pale mixed in with gray and her hair was lackluster and limp. Her hair at the ends were split and frayed off to the sides a little. Her rose red lipstick made her lips seem bulging and unattractive. Her eyes were a bright shade of pink surrounded by gobs and gobs of eye shadow. She had a light blush that no doubt was from the make up and she had pearl earrings hanging from her ears. Her kimono had a gold dragon on it, the tail starting from the bottom and the head ending up on her breast. The sleeves stopped right after her shoulders and the kimono touched the ground.

There were slits on the sides going all the way up to her thighs, showing off her fat under her legs that jiggled with each movement she made. To top it all off she had a necklace of a diamond heart dangling awfully close to her cleavage. She looked so much like my mother and nothing like my father which brought me to my pervious theory among my childhood after my father died; that he was in fact part Inu and his traits came out more in me than in anyone. Just another mystery to add to my pile. I sat there in long black skirt that looked and felt as if it was mad of silk but it was not. It was made from dragons by dragons, as was my top. The dragons made advanced armor into forms of comfort. So you see I could be in absolute comfort and be attacked without being scratched. It's like that armor Frodo wore in The Lord of the Rings. Back to the story. My sleek legs poking out of the slits in the sides that stopped a little before my thighs showing off my tan skin from all the years in the sun. Every movement I would make would show that my legs were nothing but muscle. No fat, thank you very much. My top had no shoulders but sleeves that hung off them, the sleeves were white and looked a little poofy, they went down until all you could see were my claws. The bottom half of my shirt was black while the top half was shaped in a gold V over my breasts and stopping to show off a little of my cleavage, but not enough to look like a slut. The shirt stopped right before my stomach showing off my taunt muscles from my hard earned years of training.

On my neck was a black choker with my vampiric house symbol on it. Two black angelic wings with a neatly carved fang in the middle. The shoes I had on were black opened toed high heels that had one strip over a part of my toes the a strap on the back of my heel that tied around my leg much like the Greek fashion. I think. Continuing on. Kagome's sun crest tattoo was gold and black. Her two black stripes on her wrists didn't stop after her elbows. They then became thin black lines that traveled up her shoulders and to her back to make a swirling circle on her back around the sun rune with parts of it jutting out to the sides. The sun rune itself was a gold-ish looking circle with gold flames on it with another bigger circle outside of that with black lines coming down to try and attach themselves to the circle. Trying to take the idea of his niece in such revealing clothes out of his mind he decided to sit back and watch for a while. "If you haven't noticed I DO own the place." Kagome looked over at the door to see that Rai was standing there looking amused. "Yes, what is it Rai?"

The woman looked over to see Rai standing in the doorway and sighed. Oh crap, thought Rai. Now he remembered this broad. She was the one always swooning over him at parties and decided instantly she was his. "RAI! OH! SWEETY! HAVE YOU COME BACK TO ME? I KNEW YOU WOULD! AND NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE YOU CAN CLAIM YOUR LANDS BACK FROM THS DIRTY BITCH!" Kagome growled at that comment. Yes she may in fact BE a bitch but that didn't give this slut the right to announce it in such a way. "Nikki. I am not here for the lands. I am here to tell you the tournament is tomorrow so you might want to get some rest, Kagome-sama." With that Rai turned away and smirked. Hopefully that would put that whore in her place. A few seconds later he could hear her yelling and covered his ears gingerly. Nope, not at all. That slut just kept bitching and bitching. Well, hopefully Kagome would shut her trap and soon. "Nikki. You may be my grandmother, but you will submit or I will make." Nikki leaned up to her full height and smirked down upon me. She was about five, six inches taller than me. But hey, whose to say that would stop me. "You and what army?" She smirked thinking she had won. How like her, now I could see where my mother got her over baring arrogance from. Her mother. I grabbed her throat and held her in the air. "I could squeeze you like the zit you are and have no regrets." I dropped her dead in her place. "But, as you can see I have preparations to make before going to a tournament. Guards. Escort Lady Nikki back to her lands."

The guards walked in and took Nikki by the arms and started dragging her out. She tried seducing them and when they just said keep trying she started yelling for them to let her go. Now I could see where my mother got her yelling from too. Kagome pinched the bridges of her nose. Oh, I feel a headache coming on, thought Kagome. Kagome stood up and went to her sister's room. She opened the door a crack to see her sister snoozing peacefully. What she wouldn't give to be her right now. Kagome walked out into the hallway and closed the door. Kagome walked into her room and grabbed her cloak. "And just where are you going?" Kagome turned around and saw Rai in the doorway. "To get you two your royal outfits." Kagome made a move for the door, but Rai stood in her way. "You need rest." Kagome kicked his feet out from under him and walked out the door. "You know as well as I that I can't rest. Not now. I'll see you when the coach arrives." Rai stood up and watched Kagome leave the palace. He shook his head. She was gonna get it hard. And when she fell, oh would she fall hard.

Kagome walked through the streets of the town going seemingly unnoticed. People stared at her cloak-covered hood with suspicion. She walked into a hut and stared at the youkai. "Hello Hiroko." The woman turned her head and stared in wonder. "Kagome! Is that you?" I pulled down my hood and showed her my face. She put her hands on my cheek and moved them up upon my mark. Was she anyone else than who she was, she would be dead. Kagome took this time to look Hiroko up and down. She had certainly grown up in the years she had been gone. Her long unruly blonde hair hung down in a braid, her green purple eyes looking at my every movement. Her stripes on her cheeks were curled downwards to her cheekbones were thin and purple. Her eyeliner was an aqua and her lips were glossy. She had on some hakamas that were a light purple and had a green phoenix with the wings on her back side, the head on her right hip, and the tail on her lower left ankle. Her hakamas outlined her leg muscles that showed she was well disciplined. Her shirt came over her hakamas to stop right above her hips, with the sleeves coming to a stop right before her wrists, the top of it stopped around her neck, but you could clearly see that she wasn't a child from the size of her breasts.

They were big, but not overly big. The top was a deep green with purple stripes on her sides leading to her stomach and the edges were outlined in gold. Her shoes were like Sesshomaru's except that they were a dark green. She looked good, at least much more grown up than eight years ago. "You've certainly grown up Kagome!" I looked at Hiroko with little amusement. "So have you." Hiroko took her hands off my cheeks and sat down on a mat. "So what brings you here?" I sat down next to her, crossing my legs. "Two things. The outfits?" Hiroko handed me two bundles and I put them in my lap. "And how would you like to come live in my palace with me? Sauni needs to learn how to…use her gifts." Hiroko nodded her head. I stood up and put my hood on, Hiroko following behind me. "Sauni is going to the Yokan Fuyu no tsuki. Would you like to a company me?" Hiroko nodded as we walked towards the palace. We arrived to find Rai and Sauni standing by the entrance. I handed them the packages and told them to get dressed. A few minutes later they both came out in their new outfits. Rai stood in an Egyptian outfit. He had on hakamas that were black and attached to that he wore a see through skirt that was black. His boots were black and his chest was bare except for a necklace on it that had the vampiric house symbol on it.

On his wrists were two gold bracelets. You cloud clearly see how much he trained and Kagome was sure that if he wasn't her uncle she would have jumped him right there. Kagome and Hiroko looked him up and down. "Not bad. Hiroko? Why are you blushing?" Rai turned his head to the other female and gasped. She was beautiful. "Oh, it's just the weather Kagome." Kagome smirked and nodded. She looked at Rai to see him smirking and blushing. Well, this is going to be fun, Kagome thought. Sauni stood there thinking the same thing. She was wearing a dark blue pair of hakamas and black boots. On top of her hakamas was a kimono with slits on the sides to allow her to move freely. Her kimono was a light blue with white clouds on it. On the middle of her back was the dawn crest, which was a purple circle with purple flames and a black circle around that. Then there were black stripes above the circle on the outsides of it. Her sword lay on her back and carved into the hilt and blade was the vampiric mark. Her light blue hair gently, blowing in the breeze. Kagome, Rai, and Hiroko walked toward the coach and hopped in. Kagome looked back at Sauni to see that she wasn't coming. "Why aren't you coming Sauni?" Sauni looked at her and huffed. "I would if I could walk into the sun!" Kagome looked at her then sighed. Oh, yes.

She had forgotten about that momentarily. Kagome walked out of the coach and put a choker on her sister. Her sister looked at the necklace and saw a crystal tear drop on it. "What's this?" Sauni asked. Kagome started walking to the coach and hopped back in. "Walk in the sun and you will see." The others cocked their heads at Kagome while Sauni looked at her like she was nuts. Sauni slowly put a foot out into the sun and closed her eyes waiting for the burning. However it never came. Sauni stepped fully into the sun and looked at it. "THE TEAR OF THE SUN! HOW DID YOU GET IT?" Sauni hopped into the coach and we began to move. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." The four sat there in silence for over and hour until Sauni and Hiroko nodded off. Rai looked at Kagome and could see she needed sleep. "Sleep Kagome. I'll watch over them." Kagome looked at Rai with a thankful glance and crawled over to him. That left Sauni and Hiroko asleep on the other side. Kagome laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Rai stroked Kagome's hair making her fall asleep faster.

About an hour later the carriage stopped. Rai looked at Sauni and Hiroko who were just waking up; he then looked back to Kagome. She still looked tired. He knew she didn't want to look weak in the Lord's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He put her cloak on and was about to pick her up when she opened her eyes. "Don't." She stood putting her hood on and walking out of the carriage. "You know the Lords will think me weak if you're carrying me." She walked towards the palace with everyone following her. The servant showed them to their room and told them they game would begin in five minutes. "Wake me when its time to go to the…" Kagome was just about to finish as Rai interrupted her. "Its time." Kagome sighed. "Well, lets get this done. Sauni you know where to go." Sauni nodded and walked out. Kagome picked up Tokiron and walked out the door. "Do you really need that sword right now?" Kagome glared at Rai. "In my weakened state it would be best. Besides, Tokiron has stopped me from going into rage before and with my lack of sleep it will help." Rai nodded as Kagome walked off; he then turned to Hiroko and smirked. Maybe it was about time for him to get a mate. "Lady Hiroko." Rai bowed and offered his hand.

Hiroko blushed and took his hand. "Just Hiroko please, my Lord Rai." Rai looked at her then smiled. "Well, if I get to call you that then you must call me by name as well." Hiroko nodded while blushing and they walked off to their royal booth. When they arrived they saw Kagome sitting there with her right leg over the armrest, her right elbow slightly behind that with her chin resting on her hand, and her other hand on the other armrest with Tokiron in her lap. Rai just shook his head at her and took a seat behind her with Hiroko next to him. "Welcome all to the Yokan Fuyu no tsuki! It is our greatest honor to present the warriors to you. Lady Sauni, princess of the Northern Lands!" The crowd cheered at Sauni. "Kyoukotsu from Stone Village!" The crowd cheered as a young boy bowed. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Something didn't seem right about him. His short, green hair swaying in the wind and his eyes giving off a maniacal look. Kagome sneered. Either this boy was a wimp or he wasn't showing his true colors yet. I'll have to keep a close eye on him, Kagome thought. "Kohaku from the Sora Village!" The bowed down, sickle in hand. Kagome looked at the brown haired boy. He seemed to give off no evil intention. His brown eyes looking at his opponents as if trying to estimate the one he'd have the hardest time with. "Juuroumaru a traveler!" Kagome looked at him and saw his mouth had a muzzle on it.

Kagome stared at him and then her eyes widened. He was one of those monsters with something in side of him! They would just let it out and allow it to kill everything. Sometimes they even went down there and helped them kill themselves! Kagome was about jump down from the box and onto the battling ground when she got this eminence pain in her head. She gripped her head with her hands and fell to her knees. "KAGOME!" Rai rushed to her and held onto Kagome's shoulders, my hood hiding my pained face. "This is an two way battle. Kohaku and Kyoukotsu against Sauni and Juuroumaru. Let the fight BEGIN!" Kagome stared wide-eyed as the fight began. Sauni attacking Kohaku and Juuroumaru attacking Kyoukotsu. Sauni had managed to knock Kohaku out of the ring and get him dragged away. That's when chaos started bursting out. Juuroumaru opened his mask and a smaller more deformed version of him appeared out of his mouth and ran towards Kyoukotsu. The thing slashed at all different directions at him. Tearing him apart and killing him. I stood up ignoring the pain coursing through me, grabbed Tokiron, and jumped out of the booth. I landed in front of Juuroumaru and pointed my blade at him. To my surprise Lord Sesshomaru and a human girl sat in the West booth staring down. "Out of my way. I am ordered to kill the girl, not you."

I stood in his way the pain in my brain becoming more and more painful. Someone wanted my sister to die and wanted me out of the way. I stood, my body aching painfully wishing for me to just faint. Juuroumaru seemed to be waiting, like he knew I was feeling pain. "Who do you work for?" I asked my mind going red with pain. Juuroumaru cocked his head to the side in interest, and then as if he heard the voice with me. 'She is a vampire, Juuroumaru. Take off her cloak and she will need to get out of your way.' I expanded my senses searching for the one who said that, but could find none. As soon as my attention was back on Juuroumaru he attacked me. Both of then coming at both sides of me. I flicked my wrist erecting a small barrier around my sister as Juuroumaru attacked me first. He swiped at me and I blocked with my sword. While I was busy blocking the other slashed at me causing my cloak to be flung away. Sesshomaru and most of the others gasped. My skin felt as if it was on fire. My lack of sleep had weakened my sun walking making it not fatal, but making it burn severely and in an hour of being in the sun I would die.

I positioned my sword in front of me ignoring my pulsing pain. 'So, my little bloodsucker can stand the sun?' Juuroumaru dashed at me while I blocked and did a counter attack slashing him across the chest. The other creature whipped by and slashed at me several times catching me across my chest, arm, legs, and stomach. "You should have rested so Kageroumaru could have had a more challenging fight. We're going to love tearing your sister apart." My eyes turned blood red at that. My beast screaming for his blood to drink, to watch it run down my claws. Tokiron's red aura slashed around me violently calming my beast, but leaving my eyes red. I smirked at Tokiron and decided to let my sword show off. I put my right leg behind my body and my left leg in front of my body, putting Tokiron in its sheath while still holding on to it. Rai's eyes widened at what I was about to do. "KAGOME! NO! YOU KNOW AT YOUR WEAKENED STATE THAT WILL KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru looked at me telling me with his eyes no! Don't do it! I locked eyes with my uncle silently telling him to take care of Sauni should I die, which would probably happen. I let Tokiron's aura came out fully. "REKKA!" (Raging Fire)

My View

Fire erupted from Tokiron, as the surroundings became red. The ground beneath us trembled as a symbol appeared on it, the symbol of fire. I dashed forward with the speed no youkai, human, or hanyou could reach. I pulled Tokiron out of its sheath and slashed at his body in twenty different spots. After that was done I put Tokiron back in its sheath. Then as soon as it was started it was done.

Everybody Else's View

Everyone watched as a pulled my sword out of my sheath then I put it back in. Sesshomaru stared at me thinking I thought she was going to do an attack. The Juuroumaru coughed up blood and fell to the ground dead. As soon as he was down I dropped down in front of him, not caring who saw. "KAGOME!" Sauni raced towards me, blood all over me, my skin hissing at the sun's unwanted contact. Rai, Hiroko, and Sesshomaru jumped down into the arena. Sesshomaru, who got there first picked me up and went back up to his booth to get the little human girl. He jumped back down and walked into the shade, my skin letting out final hisses as it settled back down for the much-needed rest. "We need to take Kagome home so she can rest and regain her energy enough to day walk." Sesshomaru looked at Rai funny. "I thought you vampires couldn't walk into the sun?" Sesshomaru looked over at Sauni to see not a scratch on her. "Kagome and I are day walkers. As for Sauni, she's a dawn walker. Come, all will be explained soon."

In The Shadows 

A figure stood in the shadows watching all that had transpired. 'Very good Kohaku. Now return to me.' Kohaku stepped out from behind the shadows, picked up his sickle, and began walking away. "Yes master."


End file.
